The present invention concerns a shell of a radio telephone for connecting the radio telephone and the shell together without any screws.
A radio telephone shell usually comprises two or several parts enclosing therein the chassis of a radio telephone with the components attached thereto. The shell parts have been so designed mechanically that they, as closely as possible, are equivalent to the form of the chassis to be enclosed. It is most usual to fix the shell parts to the chassis and to each other with screws, whereby the body part and the various shell parts are provided with suitable threaded counterparts for screws. The material of the shell is most often a metal, e.g. aluminium.
As drawbacks of this kind of designs known in the art, it may be mentioned, for instance, that the shell and the chassis are required to be equivalent to one another to the extent that a given shell matches with a given chassis. Hereby, when various modifications are to be produced, not only a new shell, but also a new chassis with modules attached thereto have to be manufactured, in order to match with said shell. This measure is always time consuming and also increases the costs. The assembly of structures of this kind is also difficult to automate, owing to the screw connectors to be used. All this lengthens the assembly time. If a shell is damaged in use and needs to be replaced, a great number of screw connectors have to be detached first and then the modules have to be detached from the chassis, whereafter they have to be mounted in a new chassis.